Kunoichi
by Phantomgirl7
Summary: Read the story to find out what happens! I will tell you this my character is the daughter of an Uchiha and a Hyugan she is also a jinchuuriki. Hope you enjoy. Please review only own oc, NO HATERS EVER, and thanks for reading. The picture is my character.


_Phantomgilr7: Hey guys time for a new Naruto story!_

_Naruto: What is this about?_

_Phantomgirl7: When a new kunoichi around Kakshi's age starts to live in the village. Her name is Reiko Mori. She just moved to the village and she wears the ninja head band that hangs around her neck, she covers her mouth, she wears a short kimono that goes up to her thighs that is purple, her hair hangs in her face and she puts it in a spikey pony tail, she has her arms wrapped in bandages, she carries a sword and a kunai, her hair is black, her eyes are red, she is a sweet, kind, and funny person. She is also the daughter of a Hyugan and an Uchiha and she is also a jinchuuriki for the five tails or Kokuo._

_Sauske: Wait so I now have to take down another jinchuuriki?_

_Kakashi: Who is her love interest?_

_Reiko: Is it Kakashi?_

_Sauske: Do I still like Natsue?_

_Phantomgirl7: Yes, yes, yes, and yes. Now...ON TO THE STORY!_

* * *

**_Chapter 1: I'm A Tailed Beast, A Jinchuuriki! I Am Reiko Mori!_**

**_Reiko's P.O.V._**

_I'm Reiko Mori and I have just become a jonin. The Hokage had also ordered me to go and study what it's like to use my powers as a jinchuuriki so she told me I have to help this guy called Kakashi Hatake watch over the nine tails. I walked to the training field and saw that a gray haired guy with four kids on the training field. I was about to walk up to them until Kokuo started to speak._

_" You know you should really be a little more patient." Kokuo said as she looked at me._

_" Why, I want to go meet the nine tails jinchuuriki's" I said a little impatient._

_" Wait since when are there two for the nine tails?" Kokuo asked me._

_" There have always been." I said._

_" Okay now do you remember what your dad told you?" Kokuo asked me._

_" Yes, I remember. He told me always be silent and patient, you have to wait for the right moment to appear. He also told me try to make as many friends as possible." I said with a smile under my mask._

_" Good now wait for a while before you introduce yourself." Kokuo said as she sat down on her side._

_" Okay I have to go." I said before I finished the talk._

_I then slapped back to reality and I saw that the group of five was looking at me. I then introduced myself._

_" Hi I'm Reiko Mori. I was just made a jonin and the Hokage had just sent me here to help you look over the team." I said as I stuck out my hand._

_" Hi I'm Kakashi Hatake the squad captain. These are the team members, Sai, Sakura, Naruto, and Natsue." He said as he pointed at each of them._

_" Nice to meet you all. It's an honor to meet you nine tails." I said as I kneeled down on one knee and bowed my head._

_" Well it's great to meet you too." Naruto said as I got up._

_" I always wanted to do this." I said as I threw a shuriken at Naruto._

_Naruto caught the shuriken and than talked to me._

_" What'd you do that for!?" He asked as he hand me the shuriken._

_" I wanted to fight you." I said as I had one hand on the sword handled on my back._

_" Okay than let's fight." He said as he grabbed a kunai._

_I than jumped back and I charged up my chakra. I used my hand sighs and I used my fireball jutsu. Naruto dodged it and he charged towards me. I than grabbed my sword and I tried to hit Naruto but he pulled out his Kunai and he countered my sword. We hit each weapon countering blow for blow. I than decided it was time. I used my byakugan and I saw all of Naruto's chakra points. I ran straight towards him and I hit the one on his right shoulder. I than dashed back and just looked at me. He then tried to put more chakra into his shoulder. I then waited and I was about to use my 1000 pain jutsu. Until Naruto came charging at me once more but, with a small ball of blue chakra in his hand. I then got hit by it. I flew back and hit the tree. I than got angrier and angrier. The red chakra started to form around me. I started to grow my tails. The first one came than the second one and the third. I could feel the chakra around me. I couldn't see very well._

_" Naruto get back!" Kakashi yelled._

_" I had no idea that she was a jinchuuriki!" Natsue yelled._

_" Well looks like I will have to use this seal." Kakashi said as he charged at me._

* * *

_Phantomgirl7: Will Kakashi stop Reiko, will Reiko explain everything, will Natsue ever stop liking Sasuke? Find out next time in the next chapter of Kunoichi! _


End file.
